


War of Wills

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Unhappy Ending, Unwanted Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: Emperor Vader and his Dark Queen, alphas both, want a child by the omega Obi-Wan. They've even succeeded. Trust Obi-Wan to find a way to make that victory hollow.





	War of Wills

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nightshade_sydneylover150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshade_sydneylover150/gifts).



 

“ _ Tell us  _ where she is!”

While Vader found his wife beautiful when furious— as long as she wasn't angry with  _ him— _ he found the numb look on Obi-Wan's face far too frustrating to ogle the Dark Queen.

“You will never find her,” Obi-Wan offered, tone careless.

“This is  _ beneath  _ you,” Padmé hissed. “Kidnapping a baby and  _ locking it away somewhere— _ ”

Obi-Wan shrugged. “At least she won't be corrupted by the two of you. There's no way in hell I would subject a child to that.”  
“I don't  _ understand _ !” Padmé fumed. “ _ You  _ wouldn't have to raise it! If alpha females could  _ bear  _ children, we wouldn't be  _ having this argument,  _ I would just  _ carry it myself! _ ”

“But they  _ can't,  _ can they,” Obi-Wan snapped back. “ _ You  _ can't.”

Vader pinched the bridge of his nose.

“ _ I  _ never wanted children. I never wanted to be bitch to the two of you.  _ I  _ did not want to outlive my family to be the last of my kind.  _ Frip you _ . I don't want that child, but I'll be damned if I let you  _ destroy  _ such an innocent spark of light.”

Padmé jabbed a forefinger into his chest. “You had no  _ right.  _ That child is  _ ours,  _ not just  _ yours.  _ We  _ all  _ should have a say.”

“The way I had a say in  _ carrying her _ ? The way I had a say in you  _ forcing yourselves on me in my heats _ ?” Obi-Wan's voice rose, a dangerous wail in his tone.

A cruel sneer lit Vader's angel's face. “And when we refuse to knot you, in your next heat until you tell us where to find—”

“Angel!” Vader blurted, drawing her away from their quivering,  _ outraged  _ omega. “If you throw down that gauntlet, he will pass out and end up in the hospital rather than give in. He will do anything to make a point.”

“I  _ want my daughter! _ ”

“I know,” the Sith soothed. “And we will have one. We'll just make another one.”

Indignation smacked against him in the Force. “I would just hide  _ that one  _ too!”

“Indeed he will,” Vader purred when Padmé's face darkened still further. “And we will just keep planting more inside him until he runs out of places to hide them or one comes back. You can't outfox my former master, Angel, but you  _ can  _ outlast him.”

Obi-Wan scoffed. “You have  _ no  _ idea what—”

“I know that despite what you tried to make security and the cams believe, you never actually escaped the Palace _yourself._ If you had, you would not have come back.” Vader turned to smile at him. “You may have found a way to smuggle our _child_ out, but we have found an effective way to contain _you_. That being true, we'll just keep breeding you until you reach the point of continuous fertility.”

Obi-Wan's eyes flew wide, and horror drew tight around him like a cloak clinging to his form due to a vacuum in his soul. “You  _ couldn't. _ ”

“Just keep filling you until your body decides the end of the species is imminent and adjusts, leaving your womb saving unused seed when you're fripped during pregnancies? A child not yet ready to leave you before more are planted inside? We could. We will. Won't we, Angel?”

A righteously smug smile tugged at her lips. “That seems like an excellent plan for the man who never wanted to have a child.”

“Forever round with our offspring,” Vader cooed, smiling.

Obi-Wan wasn't looking numb,  _ or  _ justified anymore. 

He looked cornered. “I will  _ never  _ submit to you.”

“That's alright.” Vader's smile gentled. “We'll get what we want anyway.”

Alarm flooded Obi-Wan's eyes, and then the omega stormed from the room.

Neither alpha felt concern about it. There was nowhere for him to go. He could trash the bedroom, throw food around the dining room, tear his nest to shreds—

The droids would clean it up.

Nothing of true importance was ever left within the last Jedi's reach.

“We  _ will  _ have a baby,” Vader promised his Angel.

She stared yearningly up into his face. “How long will it take, though, husband mine? How long must we  _ wait _ ?” 

“Not as long as you would think.” Emperor Vader leaned in to kiss her, loving the taste of her mouth beneath his.

Soon, it would be Obi-Wan's desperation and vicious curses he would be tasting, and their war would continue with Vader's knot deep inside Obi-Wan's fertile body.

It wouldn't matter if it was Vader's or Padmé's seed that took, with a mother as Force strong as his former master. The child would be powerful, no matter technical lineage.

And as far as  _ feeling  _ about it went, it still didn't matter. The child would be both of theirs. Obi-Wan was theirs.

It  _ all  _ was theirs.

 

 


End file.
